space_junkfandomcom-20200215-history
Soviet Log 8
Tomb Fight Continued! The fight picked up with the Skeleton Lord healing his personal DC at the beginning of the round. Counting her remaining bullets and letting out a sigh, Nat continued pouring mini gun ammo into the area surrounding the Lord. Realizing that she is also a combat specialty, Rocquette moved up to face the Skeleton Lord in foot to sword combat. Rocquette's lack of cowering was especially noteworthy as she and Nat attacked the Skelton Lord simultaneously and drew out a natural 20 defend. Seeing the defend, Nat decided to roll anyway "for posterity" and got her own critical which inspired a 30 second rage quit and much hilarity. Fighting the minions, Katya built up some serious fire damage from the Fire Axe and Fire Bow. Eva cursed Nat's choice of Defend on squad command as she missed 3 shots in a row by 2 or less. As minions started to drop, Mei Lin and Eva started attacking the Lord (Mei Lin landing a Crack to drain most of the Lord's RF) and he went down in flames as the burn damage eventually caught up. Seven rounds of fighting apparently does a number on ammo supplies and everyone was grateful... But then some investigating revealed that the whole mess of undead was slowly regenerating. A voice out of the darkness showed itself as Gerisimov, Soviet Skull Sculpter, and he confirmed that the undead would rise again. While Mei Lin and Gerisimov worked on the ritual to restore Timur's remains, the rest of the PCs organized a burning pile to keep the undead from getting up. While it was easy enough for a group to handle, you can imagine how difficult it would have been for Gerisimov alone. Steeling yourselves against the expected Nazi attack as you emerge from the Tomb, Katya snuck ahead and found the area clear. Holy decisive action resulting in positive consequences Batman! It seems that moving ahead so quickly prevented the Nazis from mobilizing to intercept you. The Party dived into 4hrblk time with gusto, pausing only once you were kindly reminded that you hadn't explored the Nazi headquarters now that it had been vacated. Moving cautiously to avoid traps you searched the Apartments where they had holed up, finding a bit of equipment salvage (5000) and some papers hidden under Sophia's bed that outline something called Operation Borsenkrach, a complicated plan to engage in economic warfare. While you were in the Tomb, Brightmeer took the liberty of acquiring some transportation: Party Bus. He explained that he would like to take a detour on the way back to Vorozhdeniya Island in the Aral Sea. One of his students, Shareen Ratnagar, had been visiting the island as part of her studies but there's been no word for more than a year. The town leader, Vladimir Sibirskaya, has offered to host Brightmeer while he investigates. Returning to 4hrblk time, Mei Lin and Lilyana traded tips on the use of somatic components to achieve magical results, perhaps contributing to Lilyana's decision to stay with the party to provide mystic support (maybe just a happy coincidence). Rocquette decided that the Party Bus required a pulse laser before it could leave town. Nat earned the title Master Munchkin Merkin somehow. The next day, your scouts reported that Darya has returned through the North gate but was able to disappear into the city. Nothing untoward seemed to happen until you left and Katya noticed that Mohammed Jyhad and most of the Al-Hazim leadership was absent. Hmmmm... The party escaped the city without incident and put in a full day's drive before making camp south of the Aral. In your slumber, you dreamt yourself walking up a mist shrouded pond and finding Baba Yaga waiting for you. "You've done well... much better than I expected. In fact, I'm prepared to raise my stake." Power gushes from her gangrenous teats and you sputter as you try to gulp it all down. She also leaves you with ominous note that you must kill Stalin before she will give you a taste of higher power. Points and Rewards: *'12 Generic' *'1 First Tier Specialty '(no training time or cost) *'2 Skills '(learned free at L1 - can be pre-reqs or bonus. Styles/Techniques are fine but you only get 1 point for free and will have to spend 2 still to fully learn it) *'3 Bonus Generic Samarqand Completion Bonus Points. Bonus.' *'1 Combat '(but you only get the points if you were a combat specialty at the time of the combat, capiche?) *'Ten 4 hrblks '(2 on the day after the fight and 4 each for the next two days) *'30 days each of Sultan Brand Snackcakes '(takes 4 slots) *'New NPC Party Member: Lilyana ' Category:Soviet